Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refuse processing systems, and is more particularly concerned with a method and apparatus for sterilizing refuse.
Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several situations in which refuse must be sterilized before the refuse can be placed in the waste stream. Highly toxic materials, for example from hospitals and other health care institutions, is frequently incinerated to assure sanitary disposal. Less toxic materials, however, may be sterilized and placed into the normal waste stream. One example of the less toxic materials is the refuse from international airlines flights. In the United States, all refuse from international flights must be sterilized before the refuse can be placed in the waste stream.
It is well known that one can sterilize material through the use of an autoclave, wherein steam is used to heat the material to a predetermined temperature. The prior art includes an autoclave for refuse, the autoclave being of such size as to receive a standard size of refuse container. In using an autoclave, those skilled in the art will understand that the refuse is placed into the autoclave, and the autoclave is sealed. Steam is then admitted, and pressure within the autoclave increases so the temperature can be increased beyond the boiling point of water.
The minimum requirements for the sterilization of refuse from international flights include holding the refuse at a temperature of 212.degree. F., or 100.degree. C., for thirty minutes. If the location for the sterilization is above sea level, pressurization is required to reach the necessary temperature, so the autoclave is the obvious solution. It has been found, however, that the pressure exerted on the refuse compacts the refuse so that the center of the refuse does not become sufficiently heated. As a result, the necessary temperature may not be reached without raising the pressure, but the center of the refuse may not be heated when the pressure is raised to reach the necessary temperature. The prior art therefore does not provide a simple and efficient method for sterilizing refuse.